<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Ciri Goes to Sleep by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340438">After Ciri Goes to Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...the adults go out to play, heh. </p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Ciri Goes to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was starting to wind down. In fact, Ciri had already gone to bed. The rest of them, just the three now--Geralt, Yennefer, and Jaskier--were finishing up the last little bit of their drinks, before it was time. </p><p>Yenn looked up as Jaskier stood, whispering something in Geralt's ear softly. He stood then too, face expressionless, but you better believe she saw the look in Jas' eyes, on his face. That told her really all she needed to know. </p><p>"Are you two going upstairs?" she asked anyway. </p><p>"Yeah!" Jaskier said cheerfully. </p><p>She smirked. "Okay, boys. Just be sure to use protection."</p><p>Jaskier, to his credit, turned a light pink. But Geralt was...frowning, unsheathing his sword--his real sword, that wasn't like some pervy euphemism or something thank you very much. </p><p>"...why, what's up there?"</p><p>And all Yenn could do facepalm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>